


Heat

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Giving the dog a bath, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sexy shower, Someone please tell me why Derek on the bottom is becoming my new obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are discovering just how much their relationship is changing with each new revelation. Stiles' senses are coming into their own, Derek's new link to Stiles is making him do things he never thought were acceptable, and both of them surely benefit from the others fresh outlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Stiles is standing in the kitchen cleaning the dishes they had used earlier that morning. He’s looking at the window into the woods when he feels a rush of warm air against his neck. A hand snaking around his waist makes his heart quicken, Derek’s pulse echoing his own. Derek lays his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, the sense of safety bringing Stiles’ emotions to a head.

“I can’t believe Felicity is back.” A quiet stream of tears making it’s way down Stiles’ cheek. “I don’t want her to leave again, but it is a lot to handle all of this at once. Then all of this omega business. I am starting to understand why you and the pack are so concerned all the time.”

“You shouldn't worry about it Stiles. We need to work with whatever this is, figure it out, and let it be a part of you. Look at what you did today, do you realize that is the first time we have ever caught someone without one of us bleeding? If anything this will cut down on the blood stains.” Derek retorts with a smirk, his chin pressing on Stiles’ shoulder as he speaks. “So what all do you think you can control?”

“Felicity said anything elemental, whatever that means.” Stiles’ voice sounding exhausted.

“So, what is it like that Avatar show?” Derek’s smile becoming visible as he moves to lean against the counter, grabbing an apple from the bowl behind him. “You know earth, air, water, and fire.”

“I think it’s more like everything in the world is connected, and for some reason I can tap into that, and request it to behave differently.” Stiles looks into the water streaming from the faucet, focusing on it’s flow. “It’s like if you actually pay attention to what’s around you, you can make it work to your advantage.”

“So, what happened earlier was you, and the tree working together?” The inquisitive look on Derek’s face is slowly calming Stiles’ nerves. “That’s pretty cool actually.” his words broken off crisply by a bite of the apple.

Stiles Focuses on the water again while Derek is distracted by his apple. Watching the water flex as he moves his eyes, requesting the water to fallow his lead. His eyes quickly turning to Derek.

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice playful, but surprised. His face dripping as the water droplets condense on his skin. “You ass.” He exclaims as he throws an arm around Stiles, using the other to grab the dish sprayer from the sink.

“I’m melting, I’m melting!” Stiles exclaims, leaning against the corner of the island in the middle of their kitchen, the playful tone in his voice softening the mood of the evening. His shirt, and face sopping wet from the attack. His thin red hoody now clinging against his chest, revealing the lines of his pectorals, the edges of his collar bone the only skin visible.

Derek moves closer to him, the droplets on his face still visible. Raising his hand to Stiles’ cheek as he brings himself in for a kiss, allowing his hand to fall to the base of Stiles’ neck. He slowly moves his other up towards the zipper of the red shirt, pulling it down slowly. The hand resting on Stiles’ neck now moving under the cloth, pushing it from Stiles’ skin, and revealing every inch of the mans torso.

Stiles stands in front of Derek, the hoody dangling from his wrists as Derek steps back. His eyes tracing down Stiles’ body, taking in the noticeable changes in his body. Stiles starts tugging at his hoody , obviously uncomfortable with the stares, when Derek moves forward and stops him with a gentle touch.

“It’s amazing how much you have changed over the years.” Derek says as he pulls the hoody free from Stiles’ wrists, allowing it to drop to the floor. “You certainly have filled out amazingly.”

“It’s probably from carrying your half dead ass around daily. Who needs a gym when you have a 200 pound werewolf to rescue.” Stiles retorts, pressing his lips against Derek’s.

Pulling Derek in closer until their hips are touching, Stiles smirks, his hands resting in the curve of Derek’s back. Derek moves back from Stiles’ lips, slowly dropping to his knees. He unclasps Stiles’ belt, the outline of Stiles’ erection visible through his jeans as Derek slowly unbuttons them. Stiles allows himself to rest against the island once more as Derek lowers his jeans, his erection springing free as they pass.

Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s hair as he slowly kisses Stiles’ hips, teasing him with his lips and tongue. Derek slowly moves his lips down Stiles’ shaft as he begins to welcome Stiles, his mouth warm and wet. Stiles’ body shudders as Derek’s mouth pulls back, pausing at his head as Derek’s tongue runs across the tip before slowly moving back down. The sensation forces Stiles to curl his fingers into Derek’s hair, fallowing his movements as his mind begins to blur.

Stiles leans his head back, biting his lip as he lets out a hushed moan. Derek’s hand wanders it’s way between Stiles’ legs, reaching back till his fingers are running against the flesh of Stiles backside, slowly pressing their way inside him. Derek’s mouth, still occupied pleasuring Stiles, let’s out a slight moan as Stiles tugs harder on his hair, surprised by the welcome intrusion of Derek’s fingers.

Derek pulls away from Stiles, turning him till his hands are resting on top of the counter. Derek’s tongue now taking the place his fingers had just occupied, prodding and retreating as he inserts his fingers once again. Stiles can feel himself welcoming Derek’s advances easier and more eagerly with each repetition.

“Just fuck me.” Stiles screams, his body eager to welcome Derek inside of it.

Derek slowly rises to his feet, putting a hand on each of Stiles’ hips, pulling himself closer. Stiles can feel Derek’s erection teasing it’s way around him as Derek toys with him, slowly moving his hips as his erection slides between the muscle and flesh. Stiles finally feels the pressure of Derek slipping inside of him, throwing his hands at as he tries to balance himself.

Stiles’ moans almost pained as Derek presses inside of him, he can feel himself weakening in the knees. The feeling of Derek’s breath against his back preceding the gentle kisses he lays all over Stiles’ skin. Working his way up towards Stiles’ neck, the kisses turn to gentle bites, his teeth grazing the skin of Stiles’ nape. Derek takes a deep breath through his nose as he muzzles into Stiles’ hair, bringing a hand up to steady his body, every inch of his skin touching Stiles.

Stiles can feel Derek remove his other hand from his hip. Feeling Derek thrust forward, his fingers slowly working their way inside of himself, Stiles lets out another loud moan. Derek now trembles with every thrust, but somehow musters the strength to bring both him and Stiles to a standing position. Stiles reaches his hand back to take the place of Derek’s, now setting the pace of their actions. Stiles feels Derek all around his fingers. Warm, wet, and eager Derek times his thrusts with Stiles’ penetrations.

Derek pulls himself out of Stiles, walking away, grasping Stiles’ hand as he turns towards the stairs. Stiles follows, confused by the sudden pause, erect, and so close to satisfaction. Stiles can’t help but think to himself “What the hell just happened” as Derek leads him towards the stairs. Eliciting a slight growl from the back of Derek’s throat.

As they reach the top of the stairs, Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand and turns toward the bedroom. Stiles slowly follows him, still wondering what was wrong with the kitchen. As he turns the corner he sees Derek sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and two fingers sliding inside him.

“ You've really grown to enjoy this haven’t you.” Stiles pokes, a smirk scrolled across his face as he leans against the door frame, arms crossed.

“I can do this myself if you’d rather just watch.” Derek pouts playfully.

Stiles starts walking towards the bedside, focusing entirely on Derek’s fingers, occupying the space he so desperately wants for himself. He reaches Derek and grabs the other mans hips, pulling him slightly off balance. Stumbling forward he feels Derek’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He can hear Derek’s breath whispering across his ear as Derek pushes himself closer to Stiles’ still throbbing erection.

Stiles can feel the heat off of Derek as he presses himself inside of him. Derek’s body writhes as Stiles slides farther in, faster than expected, but exactly what Derek needs. Allowing, no not allowing, begging to be dominated by Stiles he moans as if requesting Stiles to have his way with him. The feeling of Stiles inside of him is becoming his favorite thing, allowing himself to be taken is almost a therapy now, the sliding of Stiles in him is almost as amazing as the feeling of Stiles around him. Never did Derek expect for the few times he has been on the bottom to become his greatest addiction. The size of Stiles fits so well, filling all of Derek and still able to slide effortlessly in and out, a slight pain winding through Derek as the full length of Stiles brings him to a shudder.

Derek can feel himself contracting deep inside with every thrust. His body betraying his will, the warm fluid evacuating in streams across his abdomen, as a smile widens on Stiles’ face. Pulling himself out of Derek, he climbs atop him, spreading his legs onto each side of his lover.

Pressing himself back against Derek’s still contracting erection, Stiles can feel the wet tip pressing against him, still eager to please. Stiles starts pressing Derek inside of him, an easy task for him, still eager and ready to accept Derek fully. Derek’s entire body contorts as he feels himself slip all the way inside of Stiles. Stiles puts his had on Derek’s chest to steady himself, a rush of warm fluid working it’s way under his hand. Stiles, done resisting the urge, lets out a loud, pained grunt. Allowing another moan to escape as Derek reaches up, grasping his erection and slowly beginning to stroke him. Watching Stiles’ back arch at the action, Derek starts stroking harder, thrusting himself deeper inside of Stiles with every moan, the results of his actions slowly trickling outs of Stiles and down his fingers.

Derek stops his thrusting, teasing Stiles once again as he flips him down to the mattress, a slight burst of air releasing itself from Stiles mouth as a few drips of Derek’s orgasm make their way down his thigh, now wrapped around Derek’s torso. Derek brings his mouth down to great the throbbing, salty erection directly beneath him. He welcomes Stiles entirely into his mouth, causing Stiles to thrust in deeper at the sensation. The taste of Stiles’ semen now making it’s way into Derek’s mouth as he feels the throbbing quicken against his tongue and cheeks. Barely able to control himself Stiles clutches Derek’s hair, pulling his head away from his erection, just as the flowing streams begin to burst from him. Looking down at Derek’s face, which now holds evidence of what just happened, Stiles can’t help but smile and rest his head back against the bed, both of them trying to catch their breath.

After laying on top of Stiles for a while, Derek can feel the drying cum tightening on his skin; he gets up and starts heading towards the shower. Stumbling as he stands, every bit of energy obviously taken from him by the recent actions, Derek looks back at Stiles’ body, his chest still rising and falling quickly. He turns and continues to the shower.

Derek is bending over to turn the shower on when he hears the light steps behind him. He turns and sees Stiles standing in the doorway. Stiles walks forward, obviously just as exhausted as Derek, and gets into the shower, letting the water beat down on him for a second before he turns to Derek, inviting him in. Derek gets into the shower, and stands still, looking into Stiles’ eyes as he starts running the soap along his chest.

“So, that was absolutely amazing. How did you come up with that game plan?” Stiles’ smirk returning to his face as he watches the suds roll down Derek’s body.

“There was no plan.” Derek’s response almost sounding shy. “It just happened, and god was it great.” pulling stiles in for a kiss as he starts running the soap along his abdomen. “I almost wish you wouldn't have come in here, you smell so amazing after sex.”

“Well, you will have to settle for the sheets.” Stiles directs as he pours some shampoo into his hands. “In here is my favorite smell. It’s a nice treat when I am so used to you smelling like a roughed up Chihuahua.”

Derek shakes the water from his body playfully as Stiles goes to rub the shampoo through his hair. A bright smile seemingly glued to his face. “I could get used to you washing me.”

“Yeah, I don’t even know why I’m doing it. I just had a strong urge to do it.” Stiles’ content confusion obvious.

“You have never owned a dog. Have you?” Derek asks as Stiles shakes his head. “It’s kind of built in to want to wash whoever you are mating with. It’s a good way to just show you care. All animals clean each other to show intimacy.”

“Well, I just like the calm feeling after what just happened.” Stiles replies flatly as he runs Derek under the shower head. “As long as I don’t get the urge to lick you dry, I’ll take it.”

“Well, that’s disappointing that sounds fun. I like your tongue.” Water now running from Derek’s hair, down his face. The scattered tendrils of hair now hanging down his forehead, an amusing sight. Derek grabs the soap from it’s resting spot and starts running it along Stiles’ neck. “So, how does it feel?”

“Actually, it’s making me want to throw you back into that bed.” Stiles scoffs back playfully as his body relaxes under Derek’s strokes. “I never thought a shower could feel so good.” 

“Everything is better when you have someone else doing it.” Derek responds with a chuckle. Running the soap through Stiles’ short hair.

Leaving the shower, the pair quietly return to bed. Derek gets in first, holding the covers up so Stiles can crawl in. Resting his head against Derek’s chest, Stiles slowly starts to drift off. The feeling of Derek’s hands gently caressing his back a calming touch. The sound of Derek’s heartbeat the last thing he hears.


End file.
